guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill prefixes and suffixes
I'm done for today, but if anyone wants to keep doing this, go ahead. Here are some that I want: Master List *Finale *Song *Energizing *Scavenger's *Predator's *Natural *Harrier *Intervention *Auspicious :Comments: One problem... Auspicious Parry doesn't give energy. Also, I hate edit conflicts. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) *Tiger *Melandru's *Frenzied *Judge's :Zealot's Fire is Fire Damage, which is the reason I included the note. Your call. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:47, 4 April 2007 (CDT) *Purge *Vital *Bull's, Oxen *Wild *Rampage *Power (There are three discernable uses for this one) :Comments: "Power --" Has only two meanings, Interrupt and + Damage. "-- Power" has only one meaning, namely +Energy. I'd do them seperately. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:03, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::The three uses I found: 1) Inturruption, such as Power Block 2) Energy, such as Well of Power, and 3) +Damage, such as Power Shot.--Nog64Talk 19:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) --Nog64Talk 23:01, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Same ones I noted. Power -- as in Power Shot, Power -- as in Power Block, and -- Power as in Well of Power. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::K, we on the same page then, I think.--Nog64Talk 19:31, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Zerris' Big List Some of these may be questionable, but most are faily common. *Disrupting (Interrupt) *Penetrating (20% AP) *Auspicious (Gain Health/Energy) *Bull's (Knockdown if Moving) *Counter (Effect if Attacking) *Tiger (%Attack Speed Stance) * --'s Defense(s) (%Block Stance) *Distracting (See: Disrupting) *Frenzy (x2 Damage) *Wild (Ends Stance) * -- as One (Affects You and your Pet) *Rampage (33% Attack Speed) *Melandru's (Effect if Enchanted. Sole Exception for Melandru's Resilience) *Poison -- (Duh...) *Predator (Heal on Attack) *Scavenger (+Damage if Conditioned) *Viper's (Poison) * -- Arrows (Ranger Preperation. Sole Exception for Deflect Arrows) * -- Shot (Bow Attack Skill) *Power -- (Mesmer Interrupt. Exceptions for Power Attack and Power Shot) *Splinter (Hurts Adjacent Enemies) * -- Trap (Duh...) *Natural (Effect if not Enchanted) *Aura (Enchantment Spell) *Divine (Divine Favor Based) *Blessed (See: Divine) *Boon (???) *Watchful (Heals when this Enchantment Ends) *Heal -- (Duh...) *Mend (Removes Condition(s)) * -- Condition (See: Mend) *Life -- (???) *Shield of -- (Damage Reducing Enchantment) *Vital (Gives a Major Boost to Maximum Health) *Judge (Deals Holy Damage) *Scourge (???) *Purge (Remove all --) *Blood -- (Duh...) * -- Bond (???) * -- Fury (Attack Boost) *Gaze (Ranged Spell) *Mark (Hex Spell) *Offering (Sacrifice Health for Energy) *Order (5 Second Necromancer Team Enchantment w/ Sacrifice Cost) *Vampiric (Necromancer Life Steal Skill) *Well (Corpse Based Area Spell) *Enfeeble (Causes Weakness) *Plague (Transfers Conditions) * -- of Failure (Effect when Target Misses) * -- of Silence (Prevents Skill Casting) *Animate (Raises Undead Minion) *Flesh (???) *Taste of -- (Necromancer Healing Spell) *Toxic (Related to Poison) *Verata's (Minion Related Spell) * --'s Balance (Effect if Opponent has More -- then You) *Arcane (???) *Energy -- (Takes Energy from Target) *Psychic (Related to Interruption) *Shatter (Remove -- from Target. If -- is Removed, Do Damage) * -- of Weariness (Drain Energy) *Thievery/Larceny (Steal a Skill) *Wastrel's (Effect if Target Does Not Use a Skill) *Mantra (Mesmer Stance) *Symbol (Related to Signets) *Visage (Drain Energy and Adrenaline on Hit) * -- Burden (Snare Hex) *Illusion of -- (Effect when Skill Ends) *Clumsiness (Interrupts Attacks) *Soothing (Decrease Adrenaline Gain) *Drain (Remove -- and Gain Energy) *Ether (Energy Gain/Loss) *Inspired (Copy -- and Gain Energy) *Revealed (See: Inspired) *Echo (Copy Next Skill) * -- Touch (Duh...) (Up to Elementalist) free to edit the ones I put here Notes: -- Shot = Power Shot, Distracting Shot, Savage Shot... (???) = No Catagory Description, as of yet. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:22, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I wanted Scourge, Pure, Vital, and Bulls, and Judge's and Frenzied sound nice. Adding the pertinent ones to my list. Keep in mind that like "Heal" obviously means it heals. I want the more questionable ones.--Nog64Talk 08:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :I think you mean Purge. Pure is only in Pure Strike. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:58, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Also, I got a little OCD and aplhabetized the whole thing and all the smaller lists. --50x19px user:Zerris 10:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, meant purge.--Nog64Talk 14:13, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm, just seeing what everyone is up to. This looks interesting I must admit... and for shot wouldn't it just be a melee projectile? Nothing of real importance. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Many of the ones I listed are "Duh" kinds. I'm just listing them all, and Nog can sort them out. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Suffixes? Are we including that? If so: Nearly finished with: As One *Campaigns used in: Factions, Nightfall. *Professions used for: Ranger. *Meaning: Benefit to you and your pet. *Skills: Insert if we do do suffixes with this skill modifier thingy.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:19, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :We do. Addint it now.--Nog64Talk 17:25, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Prison Think you forgot this one too, *Campaigns used in: Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall. *Professions used for: Elementalist, Assassin. *Meaning: Slowing of the target or foe. *Skills: ** ** ** ** Might not be all, just all i can think of right now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:43, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Boon Did i miss any?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Also needs Strength, for like an increase in damage. Spirit's Strength, Signet of Strength... too lazy to finish it now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:52, 10 April 2007 (CDT) And other stuff like blow or agression. I'll do these tomorrow if nobody else has by then.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) What about something like this? Head campaign: Proph, Factions, NF Professions: Ranger, assassin, warrior meaning: causes daze Skills: broad head arrow skull crack(relates to head) golden skull strike(relates to head) headbutt concussion shot(relates to head) — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) sorry about all the misspellings and uncapitalization and stuff, just really tired lol— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 02:27, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I've done most of them, we only have the obvious ones like blow and shot(if we include them) then we're done I think.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm not even through all the professions... my list is only half done! --50x19px user:Zerris 17:02, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I've done a lot though from my list I keep in my head:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:39, 10 April 2007 (CDT) What not to include We've been really good on this, but I figure let me just lay down one rule: If it's obvious what the prefix/suffix means, don't put it in. For example Heal will not go on because obviously skills with "Heal" in them heal. Many attributes have a prefix (i.e. Firey), but they are so obvious that we don't need to put them.--Nog64Talk 18:07, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Judge's Firstly, there's an apostrophe-s there. Secondly, I would change the description to "Deals damage, usually holy damage." But this is a great list! You should move it to the main namespace when it's complete. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :And give credit:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:14, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Credit? On a wiki? Blasphemy! (I would so love to make blasphemy a link to some wikipedia policy cause that would look awesome but I'm lazy. :P) --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:40, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Credit's on the talk page, Cheese, but yeah, I'm gonna launch this into the main space soon, I'm just gonna grab an admin and see if everything checks out.--Nog64Talk 17:49, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Woohoo.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:01, 19 April 2007 (CDT) what about the refrains Bladeturn refrain, mending refrain, burning refrain, aggressive refrain. Should be something like "Meaning: Refrains refresh their duration upon the ending of a chant or shout" or something of the like, just thought it should be added.... forgot to log in/sign...--Idiot 15:25, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Isn't refrain a skill type? If not, go ahead.--Nog64Talk 18:21, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Conjure? The three conjures make increased damage for elemental weapons and there are those two degeneration conjures. They both deal some kind of extra damage over time. Could this be included? M s4 20:05, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :sure--Nog64Talk 10:52, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::I was gonna add this in today lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:24, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Added it, I might have missed something or done something wrong, looks correct to me. M s4 15:20, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::the association is somewhat flimsy, and conjure simply means "to create", so it could be said that these skills are just simple descriptions, not prefixed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:50, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Mind I just edited the "mind" paragraph about Mind Wrack. Mind Wrack triggers when enemy's energy reaches 0, so it is still true that it hits when the enemy's energy is lower than the caster's. I think in fact a more general description of the "Mind" suffix would be "Benefits when the enemy is low on energy" or "when the enemy's energy reaches a certain threshold (being 0 or the caster's energy). This would permit us to add Mind Wrack to the list. What do you think ?--PatRedway 18:31, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Thought about that too, but It would be very hard to word. I'd leave it as is.--Nog64Talk 18:02, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Page name doesn't this violate some sort of capitalization thing? either way the name isn't exactly intuitive. How about... Skill Nomenclature? :How does is violate capitalization?--Nog64Talk 21:01, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::Project: Use lower case — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 21:34, 12 May 2007 (CDT) TOC Is there a way we can make the TOC hide by default, or something? It's freaking huge. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:54, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :It is indeed huge but it is definitly useful, more useful than the average TOC. It's pretty hard to look through this very long list and find what you need without it. I think that would merit it to be shown. M s4 20:58, 24 May 2007 (CDT) What about the Avatar skills? :No they're a skill type called Form. But to get back on topic, the TOC is definately needed.--Nog64Talk 22:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::/agreed.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:19, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::I forgot TOCs existed I've had them turned off for so long in my preferences. LOL. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 23:30, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::My point is that it's so effin' huge that it actually degrades the usefulness of the page. Perhaps there's a way to make it appear alongside the text? Or if we could make it auto-hide, people could just expand it as needed. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:35, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::::We could make a show/hide bar.--Nog64Talk 17:36, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well now its on the right, and I think it looks very good this way. M s4 07:41, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Ergh This is much more a list of words that happen to be in common in skill names than "prefixes and suffixes." Sharing a word doesn't make that word an affix. Affixes modify the meaning of the base. --Fyren 07:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Dagger Is Dagger worth including? Crippling Dagger, Dancing Daggers, and Disrupting Dagger are all ranged assassin spells with half-normal range that do earth damage. Stone Daggers also does earth damage but has full range. On the other hand, Sharpen Daggers is not a spell at all. Krenn 14:12, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Memories As in "Soothing Memories" and "Renewing Memories". Spells that modify energy while holding an item A.Saturnus 19:10, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Divine I think this needs to be altered. Divine Spirit: Allows massive healing wtf? Basically means Divine Favor related stated earlier.--Cursed Condemner 19:18, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Critical Maybe a Critical section should be made, consisting of Critical Strike, Critical Agility, Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, and Critical Strikes --Gimmethegepgun 19:43, 2 August 2007 (CDT) In spirit but not in name I think for completeness, Dark Fury should be added to the Orders list and Sloth Hunter's Shot should be added to the Wastrel's list. Rette Alarix 21:04, 13 November 2007 (UTC) conjure why is there no conjure earth--72.83.152.240 00:34, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Because ANet didn't make it --Gimmethegepgun 00:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Because putting dirt on your sword doesn't really have the same effect as ice, fire, or electricity? Rette Alarix 08:34, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::SHARP dirt! --Gimmethegepgun 02:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Behold, conjure Earth! M s4 17:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Rofl. but i wished they did make a Conjure skill for Earth. maybe call it Conjure Sand? I mean, sand can be rough. but then dervishes would just use it with an Ebon weapon and Ebon Dust Aura... but still! they should've made Conjure Sand or something of that nature. and maybe something like Mind Dust too... Kiega123456789ooo 01:14, 29 July 2008 (PCT) great work ^ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PVX:Goodnight L A ( ) .